Newhaven Docks
Newhaven Docks are located in Newhaven and is commonly refered to as "Whisper Harbor" due to gossip and connections flowing throughout it among the workers. RP Zone The sound of ships maneuvering cargo traveled through the air as the inaudible sounds of Newhaven were deafened by the large ship's in the midnight. "Aight boys move it carefully this way", Charlie would say as he guided one of the cranes. Suddenly the worker behind the machine would drop the large cargo unexpectantly as the blaring sound of the object would travel throughout the docks. "Ya idiot, be careful with that ya shmuck!", Charlie would say angrily. "You boys are irritating me. I'm gonna go take a smoke real quick", he says as he pulls a cigarrete out his pocket and starts to light it. "Hey Charlie, what's been happening", a kid would say as he approached the man. The kid looked to be about 18 as he was as skinny as a twig and of the average height. Piercings could be seen in his ears and lips as he wore a buzzcut on his head as well. "I don't have any business with ya Mackie", Charlie says. "Especially after ya bafoons grabbed the mayor's girl". "Pfft, it's all business", Mackie retorts. "We steal the girl and we get our demands in return". Unknowingly from afar, a dark silhouette would watch over the two on a crane with predatory eyes. Listening. Elias peaked his head out from an alley, looking at the two men talking. He turned and wispered to Ian, while checking his gun. "That's our guy, right?" Ian, still looking down at his own gun, waited a moment to answer Elias. The two of them had very quickly tracked the string of clues given to them by the mayor and arrived here at the docks. It was by far the most logical place to hide a kidnapping victim. Lots of large crates come and went without arousing much suspicion. "Probably." Ian said as he eased the slide forward on his Glock. "How many people are on the dock, and is there any way to tell how many guns we're looking at?" "Hell if I know. There's the two of them and at least one person working the crane." Elias said leaning his head out from behind the wall again. "What are you thinking?" Ian thought for a moment, relived to hear they weren't dealing with a large enemy force. The bodycount needed to be kept at a minimum of course. Though Ian had no problems with giving the scum of the world what was coming to them, the police would certainly be less appretiative of this course of action. First of all, he and Elias needed to find where the girl was being held, and what they were dealing with in terms of opposing firepower. He had a few ideas in his head, but one in particular stud out. "Do you think you could jack that crane Elias?" Ian asked, adjusting the fit on his bullet proof vest under his black hoodie. "Isn't that a little extreme? Couldn't we just grab the guy?" Elias asked in response. "Hard to grab him if we're being shot at." Ian explained "The guy up in that crane has a perfect vantage point. He'd spot us sneaking up on our target. If you can jack the crane, we can eliminate the possibility of being spotted and make them think everything is right in the world. Once we got their vantage point taken care of, it won't be too hard to deal with the other goons." "You betta hope that creacha doesn't come aftha you goons", Charlie says. "You really believe in that creature of the night nonsense?", Mackie ask. "It's just a story made up by the mayor and his boys to scare criminals", Mackie exclaims. Suddenly the lights would go out on the docks as everyone started to panic. The sounds of the midnight rolled across the docks as a abrupt howl emerged. "Hoooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwl!" "The city can't pay it's bills", Mackie says as he pulls a flashlight out his pocket. "I told ya it'll come for ya", Charlie reluctantly says as he begins to back away. "This is your business, not mine". "Oh please", Mackie retorts. "What the hell was that?" Elias asks startled by howl "Dammit! I'm not jacking a crane! I can't drive a car! How am I supposed use a crane? Look. Now's our chance. I'm going to take it!" he said in a panicked burst, not allowing himself time to get scared away, or think about the actual logistics of his plan, he ran at Mackie, diving to tackle him. "Damn it Elias." Ian grumbled. "Oh shit!", Mackie yells as Elias tackles him. "Boys the creature's got me!", he yells as he struggles to get Elias off him. He then shines his flashlight in Elias's face to identify what was on top of him. "You're not a monster you smook", Mackie says as he rushes him off. "But I am", a figure says as he appears behind Mackie. The figure donned a brown spandex suit decorated with apricot brown claw like marks across the suit. He was about 5'7, a kid a that who wore brown unkempted hair.....all over his body! He was the epitome of a human werewolf as fangs could be seen lined up in his mouth. "What in the fuck are you!", Mackie yells in terror. "Where are the reapers?", the figure ask. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. Ian was completely unprepared for the sudden appearance of this third party. Another "hero" who was likely looking to get his hands (or claws as the case may be) on the sizable reward hanging over the mayor's daughter. Whether this new arrival was friend or foe was yet to be determined, but Ian certainly wasn't going to fight the human-wolf hybrid if it wasn't necessary. Especially not when he had teeth like that. Ian crept around the edge of the docks, his Glock at the ready and he attempted to flank the scene, but he quickly noticed a light emerging from one of the aisles between the shipping containers. The second thug, no doubt armed, coming to the screams of his accomplice. "Damn." Ian muttered as he quickly made his way over to intercept Charlie. The werewolf figure would grab Mackie by the collar as he closed the distance between them. "Hi there", he says with a smirk. "Want to tell me where the girl is?", he ask. "I ain't telling you nothing freak!", Mackie says very frightened. "You sure about that?", he ask as he bares his fangs. "I haven't eaten in a while". "Ok! I'll talk", Mackie exclaims as he bares witness to the four prolonged fangs in the figure's mouth, two on top and two on bottom. "Go to St. John's cemetery and walk towards the angel statue. Just remove the book from her hands and a passageway will open, I swear!" "Thanks dude", he says as he drops Mackie. A second reaper gang member would come around the corner with a shotgun in hand aimed at the trio. "Shoot these fuckers!", Mackie yells. Elias who had been standing nearby, not knowing what to do, was suddenly startled into action. "Ian! Let's go!" He screamed, firing blindly at the gang members and runing back to the alley, to temporarily get cover. Having already placed himself at the corner where the light had shown, Ian was already in the perfect ambush point when the Repaer member emerged with his shotgun raised and a small flashlight held awkwardly between his hand and the firearm's pump. The gang member only managed one shot, a retaliation to Elias' blind fire, before Ian pounced. Using his energy blades, Ian swiftly sliced the shotgun in half at the receiver. Naturally, the thug attempted to bring his weapon around to face the new threat that had emerged form the dark, but was taken completely off guard by the fact his weapon separated in his hands. Taking advantage of the thug's confusion, Ian delivers a skull cracking pistol whip the the man's head, the weight of the fully loaded Glock effectively knocking the man unconscious. With the shotgun taken out of the equation, Ian hurried back through the dark towards the alley where Elias had taken cover, scanning for the wolf-man as he ran. "Let's go. St. John's cemetary." Elias said, gesturing, and starting off, away from the docks, tucking his gun in his waistband. "You get that from that punk back there?" Ian asked, sliding his Glock into his leg holster. "More-or-less. Wolf-kid, back there, got it out of him before I could." Elias stated plainly, then slowed his pace and turned around. "We should go, before more of them show up." Nodding, Ian began following Elias. So far tonight had presented more surprises than Ian was comfortable with. Elias had nearly eaten some buckshot and a freaky wolf-human hybrid was running around. Neither of them were completely sure what to expect at the Reaper's hideout, but Ian doubted it would be anything nice. What had he gotten himself into with this one? Superiority Marvin adjusted his gloves and gripped back down on the wheel, looking out at the docks, he looked over into the seat next to him. "Jas, when is this guy gonna show up?" he said as he snapped his gum between his teeth. "You said he was part of that Muty Lib Party?" Jasper nodded to him silently as she cleaned out her pistols."He'll show, after all he always does. he always calls them here, safely away from any suspicious eyes." She says playing close attention to the cleanliness of her guns."Why? Getting antsy for some action?" She asks with a smile to her friend. She was always like this before they went into a potentially deadly situation, so focused on having everything right. She sat her pistols in her lap and sighed. As she looked up, a group of men showed up, who she had known to be the group leaders. They were in charge of the group and made the meeting times."There he is." She says leaning in to see him. Her muscles tensed as the group of people became larger in a number of seconds, like a swarm. "Let's go." He said, simply, turning on the car, and the bright headlights, blinding them. He accelerated, then tugged the wheel, skidding into the crowd, both crushing and striking those in the red Charger's path, and placing the vehicle in the center of the crowd. While still disoriented, Marvin jumped out of the car, putting his baseball bat in the skull of a mutant, landing with an unsettling thud, his body was flung to the ground, while Marvin took his bat to another mutant's ribs. Jasper was left disorientated in the truck for a moment before getting out of the car."Subtle as always Marv." She says going into what she calls "SS mode". She quickly pulls the pistols out and shoots Mutants left and right, before taking one and using him as a shield to protect her from the others mutant abilities. She quickly disposes of those stunned by watching their comrade used as a shield before putting a bullet in his head two,splattering blood all over her face and body. They were gravely outnumbered yet they were winning. Most of the Mutants were panicking and Sharpshooter was in a state of bloodlust. She tosses one of her pistols to Murdermaster,calling for his bat while wasting 3 more mutants. Marvin catches the pistol, firing three shots into three different mutants, and throwing the bat to her, in one fluid motion. Now with both hands free he reached into his vest and pulled out a second pistol, he began firing into the crowd, felling multiple mutants. One ran at him, but was brought to a stop when Murdermaster shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth with such force it brought the mutant to his knees. He then brought the other pistol on to the mutant's forehead, and fired both guns at once. Sharpshooter easily grabbed the bat and whipped it around to smash the skulls of 3 assaulters at once. She takes the bat and hits a male mutant in the groin before shooting him in the temple. Jasper smiles, but only to be grabbed from behind by one male mutant and is punched by a female. She lifts her body upwards to wrap her legs around the females through,crushing her windpipe before taking her pistol and shooting the male in the foot. She spun around and lit his entire body up with lead until she ran out of ammo. The rest of the rally quickly turned to run,but as soon as SS reloaded she made sure to put a bullet in all of their heads. She took a deep breath, her body covered in blood."That surely got the blood pumping. Good time." She says as she spots a child hiding behind the hood of the truck."Theres one left." She says turning to Marvin. Marvin saw the child. He swallowed deeply. Reloading, causing the slide to come forward. He walked around to the side of the car, and looked at the child cowering in the shadow of the truck. He turned to Jasper. "Someone ought to live to tell the story, right?" He asked her. She turned to him."Come on Marv really? Now? Just waste the kid and just be done with it." She rolls her eyes and picks up the bat.She notices him hesitating further and rolls her eyes."Fine, get the fuck out of here kid." She says to which the kid runs, leaping over the bodies of all those she once knew.She then lifts then lifts her pistol."10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2-" She then lifts her pistol and shoots the kid in the back to which she immediately drops to the ground, a pool of blood around her. Jasper stuffs the gun into the holster before going to the car."What? I gave her a chance." "I'm not cryin' about it." Marv says getting in the car. He took the gum out of his mouth, and stuck it against the rim of a styrafoam cup, pulling another piece from the console, and putting it in his mouth. "We made some noise, let's go, before the five-oh's up in our business." Jasper jumping into the passengers seat."Ugh. Wet blood under my butt. Disgusting." She says shivering and buckling her seat belt.She takes her top and bottoms off, revealing a bloodstained bra and underwear. She gets out and tosses the shirt into the harbor before hopping back in."Alright. Lets roll out." "Are we gonna need to buy you some more clothes, or do you got some in the back?" He asked turning on the car, and driving away. As the car began to drive off a figure would unexpectedly hop on the hoid of the car. Caleb, who was now in his transitional wolf form, would appear before them with predator like eyes glued on a very irate look. Caleb would then grab Marv through the windshield and toss him over the hood of the car before growling at Jasper. "You murderers", he says as he grinds his teeth and fangs. Jasper shrugged as she looked in the back for some spare clothes,to which she happened to have some. She grabbed the shirt and pants (along with a belt) just as the figure ripped Marvin out of the seat.She only raised an eyebrowbefoee turning back around and stabilizing the vehicle. This was normal, everyonce in a while some lame mutant or meta would attempt to get back at them. She quickly pulls out her pistol and shoots at him,attempting to get him in the eye. Quickly evading the bullet, Caleb would flip over the roof of the car and swing himself into the driver's side as he kicks Jasper out the car. "What kind of sick person murders children?", he ask as he grabs her pistol and throws it into the bay. "You and your friend are gonna be locked up for a long while", he growls. Marvin quickly gets up, and draws two pistols from his vest, and opens fire on Caleb, diving as he does so. Caleb uses his quick agility and instinct to dodge the bullets, but Marvin continues firing in a rapid succession, with one striking Caleb's thigh as he falls to the ground. Wanting to find a safe place to regroup himself before the bullets do more damage than his healing factor can recover, Caleb takes cover behind a crate, waiting for Marvin to run out of bullets. Jasper quickly recovers,pulling her other pistol out . She raises her hand at Marvin to cease fire. She carefully raises her weapon,eying her target and where she wants the bullet to go. She turns to the right 50 degrees and fires, the bullet ricocheting off a crowbar and speeding up to bounce off the arm of a crane,to then rip through the air towards Caleb's right arm. "Hehe, unless you packing silver you're not gonna accomplish much", Caleb says as he takes a deep breathe in and then exhales as the bullets pop out of his thigh and right arm. "Healing factor for the win", he says as he runs up to Jasper and and dropkicks her into Marvin. Caleb would then pick up a scent with his nose before running over to the little girl they had shot minutes ago. "She's barely alive", he thinks as he tries to pick her up to get her to the hospital as fast as he could. Marvin catches Jasper, and pushes her into the car. While shooting at Caleb's back, jumping into the still running car, and speeding away. "They always stand up for their own. They only stand up for their own. When they don't they're just trying to buy time to strike against us. If that little girl didn't have a third eye and blue skin, he wouldn't give a fuck. Hell, he might join in. Muty bastard..." Marvin went off, as they drove away After Jasper was kicked shd continued to shoot at him,each bullet being equallu excellently placed to hit their intended target."Get back here and get yiur ass beat like a man!" She says before getting tossed in the truck."Fuckin' mutant coward. We are the real heroes,hiding behind his freak powers." She rolled her eyes and stared out the window."If I ever see him again, I'll make sure to strangle him with his own tail." As Jasper says this a gunshot is heard as one of the wheels on the tires pop, making Marv lose control of the car as it starts spinning off the road. "License and registration please", Iron Bullet jokes as he shoots the truck wheel from a nearby building. Jasper is jolted forward,causing her airbag to spring forward into her face. She quickly opens the door and rolls out,pulling her pistol from its holster and aiming at IB.She gives him a hard glare before smirking."A hero with a gun isnt that against some code?" "What? It's a family friendly pistol", Iron Bullet jokes as he hops down the small building. I don't know why you're being chased, but it's awfully suspicious", he says as he walks toward Jasper. "I-", Kelly would then stop as he saw Jasper up close. "Holy crap she's hot", he thinks before coming back to his senses and drawing his pistol. K-9 would run up to them with the injured girl on his back. "They murdered countless people at the docks back there!", K-9 would yell to Iron Bullet. Jasper smirks,lifting her gun up and shooting towards K-9. She uses IB's hesitation as a liability, attempting to trip him with a leg swipe and slam the butt of the gun into his head."Sweet dreams love." She says blowing a kiss to him. She back-flips and shoots multiple trick-shot bullets at K-9. Taken off guard by Jasper, Iron Bullet dodges the leg sweep, but gets hit with the butt of the gun, causing him to get busted open. "Now I'm pissed", he says he groggily says as he takes off his visor. "Good, stay pissed!", K-9 says as he dodges the bullets by a hair, and dives behind a garbage bin. "AAAAAHHHH!", he yells through the gunfire as he presses the mutant girl against him to keep her safe from a stray bullet. Iron Bullet then draws both his pistols as he begins to shoot Jasper's bullets in midair, stopping them mid distance from even reaching K-9. He would then put both his guns into the holster on his legs before running towards the woman and spin kicks her in the midsection. As she bends down, he would flip over her back deliver another soon kick to her neck before drawing both of his pistols once more. "Your move", he says. "My move, traitor." Marvin says, jumping out and firing at Iron Bullet, with his twin pistols. Bullet would aim both of his pistols at Jasper and Marvin and engage and an shootout with them. After ducking to retrieve cover, Iron Bullet would glance over at K-9 who was having trouble getting anywhere with the girl due to bullets flying everywhere. Knowing the girl's life may be at stake, Iron Bullet puts his visor back on and pulls a flash grenade out his belt befire throwing it over his shoulder. A large and strenous light would emerge from the weapon as everyone became temporarily blinded. After a few moments, the right would settle down as Iron Bullet, K-9, and the girl were now nowhere to be found. Jasper attempted to get up, a little disorientated by the kick to the neck she received. She stumbled a little bit attempting to move towards Marvin."We need a new tire." She manages to say as she stumbles towards him."There was one behind us around 10 feet behind us, stray that someone must have dropped." She walks over to puke in the ocean from her experience before standing up right."Marv, we gotta get out here before the cops get here." "Already on it, Jas." He said jacking up the car, and working on the bolts with a tire iron. Jasper turned,holding her head up."Fucking traitor. I am going to put a bullet in-between his eyes for this." She spits on the ground."That mutant girl survived huh? Should have shot her in the head." She angrily reevaluates all of her mistakes during the encounter, making sure that they will never happen again."Need any help? Gotta get a move on." "Could you get that tire over here." Mavin said, pulling the flat tire off and rolling it into the harbor. "Don't worry, Jas. Don't worry. We'll get 'em. Just not today... Not today." The night sky had started to lighten with the sun coming towards, but still under the horizon Jasper made her way towards the tire,quickly pulling it over so that Marvin could put it on.The sun highlighted her red hair and blue/green eyes, and somehow made the scent of the nearby corpses(since they probably didn't get that far) more potent. She personally wasn't bothered by it, since she had been smelling it since she was just a little girl. She pushed the thoughts of her past as she attempted to focus on the task at hand. She heard the faint sounds of sirens in the background,saying they would only be a couple minutes until they would be here."Damn so called hero, never occurred to him that we are the good guys." "Soon they'll come running to us for help. As soon as a mutant kills their kids or rapes their wife. They just can't see the war right in front of them." Marvin snarls, putting on the tire and getting in the Charger. Jas jumps into the red Charger herself."And I will be there to say I told you so. Right after they run it into the ground, trying to appease them." She sits idly and crosses her arms Mavin pushes a tape into the casset player. It clicks, and begins to play death metal. He wipes the small pieces of windshield glass from the dash board and drives away, as the sirens grow nearer, but then begin to fade, as they distance themselves from the crime scene. The sound disappears entirely once they reach the highway.Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New Jersey Category:Newhaven